


red hole sun

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Facial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, psychotic obsession, strong D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s something unpredictable, but in the end it’s right.





	red hole sun

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_squickfic 2009.

They say your life flashes behind your eyes, that last second that seems like an eternity of memories and regrets.

But all he sees is _him_.

~

Kame was seventeen when he met him, the tall, dark stranger that would change his world. Show him a different path, take him to the dark side that contrastingly lit up his life. Heightened his senses, fucked his mind as well as his body.

Took him over.

When he was with Jin, he wasn’t himself. He was someone better.

It was a long time before Jin even touched him. It felt like years to Kame, who yearned for it, laid awake at night fantasizing about it, but it was really only a couple months before they crossed that line, up against the fence behind home plate after Kame’s teammates had all gone home. And when it finally happened, Jin’s fingers gently caressing his hipbones before roughly pulling them together, Kame could have finished from the touch alone.

He was crazy for Jin, in the mental sense of the word. Jin wanted to spend more time with him; Kame dropped out of high school and moved in to Jin’s one-room apartment across town. Jin didn’t want him to work or play baseball or see any of his friends; Kame dropped them all without a second thought. Without any warning or goodbye.

His parents probably still worry about him, but it doesn’t really matter anymore.

He didn’t exactly know what Jin did for a living, only that he was on the computer a lot and sometimes until morning. Kame would bring him beer or coffee and rub his shoulders, brush his hair out of his eyes, run to the store for smokes or whatever else they needed so that they didn’t run out. So that Jin stayed happy.

Kame liked making Jin happy. There were times when Jin got too busy to keep himself kempt and Kame would be allowed to shave him right there in the computer chair. It was a privilege that Kame enjoyed, his heart swelling at the trust Jin obviously had for him to permit him to place a blade that close to his throat.

It was erotic, too. More than once Kame wouldn’t even get to finish before Jin was urging him on his knees, onto the cushion kept under the desk for this very purpose. His fingers tangled in Kame’s shaggy hair as he slid his cock in and out of Kame’s lips and along his tongue, effectively fucking his mouth while Kame just looked up with big, starry eyes and watched Jin’s beautiful face take on a look of euphoria.

If he was lucky, Jin would come on his face. Sometimes Kame would catch it on his tongue, needing to taste him, to feel the hot semen on his taste buds while Jin groans for him, because of him. Part of the reason he likes it this way is because then Jin will clean him, pull him up into his lap and lick his features until most of Kame’s face has been bathed, those soft, plump lips dragging along his skin lazily.

Sometimes he would get to stay in Jin’s lap, curled up against his chest and surrounded by nothing but Jin – his heartbeat, his even breathing, the musk of his scent and the safety of his arms. Even the clicking sound of his typing would forever remain in Kame’s mind, continuing for long after Jin left him for that whore.

As the world ends around him, right now, the steady crescendo of fingertips on a keyboard soothes the panic.

~

Kame followed him. Not even a restraining order could stop him. Jin’s bitch ( _wife_ ) tried several times to get him arrested, but the police claimed that Kame was no threat as long as he was unarmed and didn’t steal or destroy anything.

He knows the truth anyway, Kame does. He knows that Jin can’t bear to see his face because he still loves him. He has to; he _made_ him this way. It’s Jin’s fault that Kame can’t let him go.

“You’re mine,” Jin would tell him, voiceless breath in his ear as his arms enveloped him strongly from behind, his big, hard cock slamming inside him with every sharp thrust of Jin’s hips. Jin’s warm chest covered his back so firmly that not even sweat can form between them; every deep noise Jin made in the back of his throat was reverberated through Kame’s body and took him higher.

Kame believed everything Jin said. Someday they would be rich, move into a real house, have maids and servants so that Kame didn’t have to cook and clean anymore. Vividly he remembers the sweet smile on Jin’s face when Kame lit up at the thought, genuinely grateful that Jin would do that for him.

To Kame, their relationship was equal. He took care of Jin and Jin took care of him, just in different ways. Jin never yelled at him, hit him, or humiliated him; it was the healthiest relationship that Kame had ever had.

That’s why he couldn’t understand why Jin would want to be with anyone else. He never learned where he knew her from, how he corresponded with her, or even her name. She has a two-story house on the outskirts of town with a white picket fence and a large pine tree with enough coverage to hide a grown man who’s a little on the small side.

They never caught him there, but then again they were usually only in their bedroom for one thing.

He fucked her differently than he had fucked him, slow and lovingly and _boring_. She would often stop him and ask him to do something differently, or even shake her head and deny him. Kame couldn’t fathom ever telling him no, it was never even an option. He lived to please Jin and now Jin was left with nothing because this _female_ didn’t know how to treat him.

The thought of hurting her crossed his mind more than once, but he saw the way Jin looked at her and it was the same way he used to look at _him_. Logical or not, Jin loved that cunt and removing her from the equation would not put them back together.

Kame was crazy, not stupid. He wanted Jin to be happy, even if it meant without him. But that doesn’t mean that he didn’t dream of twisting her pretty little neck at night. It got him off harder than when he was in the tree watching them fuck.

~

They started out as friends, the mysterious older boy on the baseball field where Kame and his neighborhood classmates played.

“I’m more of a soccer player,” Jin said coolly when they asked him if he wanted to play, “but the goal is the same.”

Kame felt drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was a bad idea, that this Jin person was no good for him and that he should stay away, but fortunately that was the last time his conscience was permitted to surface.

He wasn’t even gay, at least that he knew of. Thinking back on it now, he’s pretty sure it had nothing to do with what was in Jin’s pants, just his attitude and the air about him that attracted Kame to him, desperately.

He wanted to be part of Jin’s world. And he supposes he was, for a little while. But a little while is not forever.

Even at seventeen years old, sneaking peeks out of the corner of his eye at the stranger watching them from the hill instead of paying attention to the ball, Kame wanted forever with Jin.

~

“I shouldn’t even be here,” Jin say shakily, constantly checking behind him as he steps closer into the dark alley.

“You shouldn’t have left,” Kame counters, folding his arms in disapproval. “I’m lost without you to guide me.”

And it’s true. Jin knows it’s true; Kame sees the guilt in his eyes. It’s a shining ray of hope after years of darkness, mental bars holding him back more than any jail cell ever could, and Kame beams up at him through long lashes and overgrown bangs, choppy with carelessness.

“I have a daughter,” Jin says. He won’t meet his eyes. “The only reason I came today was to ask you to leave us alone.”

“You don’t mean that,” Kame replies, his mind refusing to wrap around the words. “She put you up to this.”

“ _No_ , Kame -” Jin starts, but Kame has dreamed of this moment too many times to let him speak anymore nonsense.

Jin has always been physically strong and this time is no exception; Kame knows when he is _not_ pushed away that he’s still loved, still wanted. He doesn’t even have to hold onto Jin’s shoulders to keep their lips together, nor is he the one to deepen the kiss first. Jin tastes like heaven and it burns like hell through his veins, feeling him again after all this time.

It’s different, how Jin’s calmness has become desperation. They’re both clawing at each other like they can’t get close enough, fast enough, and Kame’s a little disappointed.

This isn’t the Jin he used to serve. He’s changed. Still in control, still beautiful as ever, but his touch feels different. Kame doesn’t feel needed anymore; he isn’t restrained at all and that’s unconceivable.

His heartbeat races, his breath quickens, all of his nerves queuing up to _freak out_ because this isn’t right, none of it. This may as well be an imposter in Jin’s skin, a doppelganger who doesn’t know the proper way to handle Kame.

“Jin,” he whines, the first time he ever spoke like this. “Did you forget me?”

All at once Jin stills, a shiver coursing through his spine that Kame can feel from the close proximity. Kame calms down considerably as the excess energy seems to move from him to Jin, transferring on the way into the spark that Kame once knew, the flash that has Kame pulled flush against him with no other option, all of his moves made by Jin.

It feels like home, Jin’s big hands positioning him like a life-size doll, both of them feeding off of each other as Jin grinds against him like it’s his means to breathe and gasps into his mouth.

Jin fucks him in the alley, quick and dirty, only the minimal clothing pushed down around their thighs. The emptiness that has existed inside of Kame for years now diminishes with each thrust, the hasty preparation causing Jin to use more force, clutching onto Kame’s hips tight enough to bruise and sucking harder on the back of his neck, marking him once again.

Orgasm is a temporary blindness and Kame regresses as he comes, back to the little one-room apartment where they used to live. Together. It takes him a second to remember the harsh reality, that the cold wall he’s pushed against is _not_ their front door and he won’t get to run them a hot bath any minute now, when Jin lets him go.

“Let’s go home,” he says inaudibly.

He never knows if Jin heard him.

~

It comes quickly, the end of the world. One of the perks of a black hole is that nobody sees it coming. Kame watches everything in the horizon get sucked up into the brilliant nothingness, only a matter of time before he gets to find out what happens in the afterlife.

He leaves this world with a smile on his face, because now he can finally go home.

Forever.


End file.
